


Shiro X !Chubby Reader - Deep Scars

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Armor, Battle, Blood, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Reader, Emotional, Emotions, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, Love, Reader Insert, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slash, Some angst, Stitches, Wounds, body issues, mostly fluffy, on the readers part, shiro x chubby reader, some nudity, sweet words, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: Everyone has scars: some visible and some not and many times those scars that many can't see can be the most painful of them all. [Chubby Reader Insert]





	Shiro X !Chubby Reader - Deep Scars

**Author's Note:**

> -Mentions of blood and injury because of a battle scene. As well as some insecurity on the readers part.

“(Your name)! Behind you!” Pivoting, you slashed your sword hitting the Galra solider who went plummeting to the ground with a hiss. 

Giving Keith a nod of thanks, you continued to take down the enemies alongside Keith hoping Pidge would hurry up with whatever she was modifying. “Shit!” One of the soldiers slashed your abdomen making you fall to your knees.

Before he could give a final blow, Pidge and her lion smashed through the door and tore through the remaining enemies.

“(Your name)!” Keith was by your side in an instant, gently moving your hand away to look at the damage. You hoped the gash wasn’t that deep because of your big round stomach and all, but you knew it was, it hurt way too much not to be a deep wound.

“Shiro isn’t going to like this…” Keith mumbled.

Pidge came running out of her lion seeing you were injured. “How bad is it?” She already had gauze which wouldn’t really help, but for now it was better than nothing. “It’s pretty deep, but I think she’ll be okay.” Keith tried to remove your armor only for you to shake your head and curl into yourself.

You’re a fighter and all, but you were self-conscious about yourself and your weight. The only time you weren’t this way was around Shiro. Keith gave you a look knowing that there wasn’t any other way.

“Pidge, go get Shiro and hurry.” The small paladin nodded and ran the other way in search of your boyfriend. 

“Just hang in there (your name), okay?” Giving your friend a nod, you took a deep breath only to wince in pain as the blood kept seeping out from the gash.

You felt pressure on the gash as Keith put some weight on it to try and slow the bleeding down. It was like that for a few minutes – pressure and hissing, but you knew it was working, you weren’t feeling as light headed as before and you were thankful for your friend.

“(Your name)!!” Glancing to the side, Shiro ran in, the others hot on his trail as he skidded to a stop and dropped down beside you and Keith.

“One of them got her near the end, she won’t take her armor off for me to get to the wound.” Keith rambled this off as Shiro scooped you into his arms, lifting you up as he quickly made his way out towards his room. He had the utilities to patch you back up there because he knew about your worries about your body.

It made him sad to think that someone as beautiful as you had issues with yourself. You were so breathtaking to him and you always brought a smile to his face, he wished there was something he could do, say, anything to make you see your full worth. 

You were there for him when he had his occurring nightmares about when he was captured, you’d hold him and tell him it’s alright and it’ll be okay, and he wanted to do the same with you. 

You helped him with his deep scars and now, he wanted to help you with yours, but right now, he needed to stop the bleeding from your wound. Turning the corner of the hall, he could see his door as he booked it even more. “Don’t worry (y/n), we’re almost there.”

“S-s-shiro…” You tried to finish your sentence, but the cut was burning you right now and you let out a hiss. “Shh, save your energy (y/n).” He pulled you closer to his chest, running through his bedroom door and sitting you down on the soft bed.

You started taking small puffs of breath trying not to irritate the gash as you stared at the ceiling, entranced in your own thoughts, hearing Shiro rummaging through various drawers and such looking for the medical supplies he needed. 

You felt tears starting to pool in your eyes, it wasn’t the gash bothering you, it was yourself. Turning your head to the side, your dedicated boyfriend was bustling about in a rush and you felt so bad. You tried to be strong by yourself for once and of course, you messed up.

Gentle brushing of your hair snapped you out of your self-hatred as you locked gazes with Shiro, a sad smile on his face. “Alright (y/n), I need to take the armor off, is that okay?” Returning the light smile, you nodded. Lifting your body up a bit to help him remove the bloody suit until you were in your undergarments. 

“This’ll hurt.” With his warning, he applied more pressure than what Keith did, a scream ripping through the still air. “Just focus on me (y/n).” Doing as advised, you looked at Shiro, the pain still rippling through your body.

The look in his eyes was one of pain which concerned and confused you. Why did he look like that, he wasn’t the one that was hurt. You didn’t have time to dwell on the thought as he grabbed a needle and thread. 

“S-shiro, no.” You’ve seen him get stitches and give them to the others and honestly, you wanted nothing to do with it. “I’m sorry (y/n), it’s too deep, and you really need stitches.” 

The shake of your head didn’t deter him from his mission. “I’m not losing you (y/n), I need to do this.” You winced as he inserted the needle into your skin like it was a flimsy piece of cloth. You felt blood run as you bit your lip too hard, trying to keep in the sounds of pain.

“I’m going to help you, I promise.” Moving your head, you gazed at his face, so focused and full of concentration as he continued to patch you up – literally.

“I know you are babe, you’re doing such a good job.” You gave a short laugh as he only shook his head, shooting you a smirk. “Your scars.” Your brow raised at his words. He glanced over for a moment and resumed his task. “Those deep inner scars you scrap into yourself over and over…the awful things you think about yourself, I want, no – need to help you (y/n).”

Your attention was piped at this point, you knew Shiro cared for you, that much was evident, but this, this was on a whole new level. To have him confess that he wants to help you with something of this magnitude, something that you weren’t even sure could be helped with…he was too good for you.

“Don’t you for a second think you can’t be helped.” Biting the end of the thread, he tossed the left over materials into the waste basket and focused his attention solely on you.

You saw his gaze lingering on the newly stitched up area with a sad look. “Shiro, what’s wrong?” He gave a short laugh, you were so wonderful. Here you were, in pain and hating yourself and yet, you were still worried about him. Cupping your soft cheek, he leaned down to come face to face with you. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you in time.” 

Clutching his hand that was on your face, you shook your head sharply. “It’s not your fault Shiro, I’m a big girl in both sense of the word, I should be able to take care of myself, but I mess-.” A hard kiss stopped you in the middle of your sentence, both of his hands now gently cupping your round face to deepen the kiss. 

Your mind went a bit fuzzy as Shiro’s lips continued to move against your own. You weren’t thinking about anything other than him at this moment and you relished that fact. You loved how he can make you stop thinking these awful thoughts with such a simple thing – a kiss. 

He pulled back, still staring at your face. “I hate to see you hurt like this, both physically and emotionally. I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to make sure you’re okay, you’re my whole world (y/n) and I’ll be damned if anything happens to you. God, you’re an amazing person, kind hearted, loyal and downright beautiful and what others think or say isn’t true, including you.”

The whole time, fresh tears were falling down your face, capturing onto his hands. Shiro was a very passionate person, but what he just said really gripped your heart and by the look in his eyes, he was absolutely truthful in what he said. 

“Let me help the woman I love.” Your breath hitched a bit at those words, it was the first time Shiro said he loved you. A small smile lit up your face, as you turned your head a bit to kiss his palm. “I’ll help with the deep scars of the man I love if he’ll help me with mine.” He grinned down at you and nodded. “Anything for my girl.” With that said, he captured your lips again.

Both of you knew the road ahead wasn’t going to be easy. That there will be good day and bad days, but with both of you leaning and helping one another, both of your scars will eventually heal.


End file.
